Sky Fall
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sky Fall, a game played throughout the world. Elsa is bringing the game home for her and Anna to play, and meet new friends along the way. And dealing with the rebel Jack in their "Queen" group.
1. Chapter 1

Sky Fall

**Sky Fall, a game played throughout the world. Elsa is bringing the game home for her and Anna to play, and meet new friends along the way. And dealing with the rebel Jack in their "Queen" group.**

**Gamer names**

**Elsa: Snowball**

**Jack: Frosty**

**Hiccup: Baby-D**

**Anna: Mad Mann**

**Kristoff: Icy-Rainy**

**Merida: Archer**

**Hans: Prince**

Elsa was running as fast as she could to get home. Spending three days, missing two days of school, and now finally, she had it.

"Sky Fall."

The new game for many people around the world can play. And Elsa had it's very first copy.

"ANNA! I HAVE IT!" Elsa yelled throughout the house.

Anna came running down the stairs, with her PJs still on and a tooth brush in her mouth.

"You did?"

Elsa nodded to her sister.

"Yes! Hold on." Anna went back up to change and finish cleaning her teeth.

"Alright. I'm here. We have the VR set up right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'll shower later. Let's get on this thing."

"You have homework actually. And you should get in the shower. We can play it tonight." Anna said.

Elsa nodded. Not arguing with her super smart sister.

Jack was on his way home in the afternoon from work with his copy of the game he got for free.

"Six years of working paid off." He grinned

"Hey Jack. You got yours too." Hiccup called from his house.

"Yup! You going to get on?"

"Yeah. But I have to wait till late night. My parents will be asleep then." He said.

Jack laughed. "Good to know. Se you in there if I find you." Jack said.

Merida was walking home when a voice came up behind her.

"Hello my lady."

"Go away HANS." She said.

She wasn't in the mood to be bothered by the prick of a prince.

"Come on. You still play games like this? Haven't you grown up a all?" Hans asked.

"Have you grown two sizes bigger or six sizes tinier?" She asked.

Hans growled.

"I'm good with this new game. I'll be seeing you in their, because I know you bought one on pre-order. I see your laptop open at night, dumby!" Merida snapped.

Kristoff finally made it home later that night.

"Well, Sven. I got it. Shall we play "Sky Fall?"

Sven nodded.

"Then let's play!"

All at the same time, everyone made their names, avatars, picked their classes, and then entered the game.

"READY? GO!"

And in all seven of these friends went.

(From here on out, they will be called by their game names in the story. List will be at the top in every chapter)

"Wow!" Snowball was impressed at being in here after all this time.

"Snowball, this is amazing!" Mad Mann shouted.

"This is cool."

"Welcome travelers. And other gamers."

"It's the announcer." Snowball pointed out.

"This is "Sky Fall" the point of this game is to make it to the bosses, defeat them, and take the final prize. You can be in a group if you wish, but the number of people is seven in a group sadly. So, if you team up, that's all you get. Have fun gaming!"

And that was that.

"Well, shall we explore first?" Mad Mann asked.

"Yes. We shall." Snowball agreed.

Walking around and checking the market was the best thing they could ever have done.

There was so many cool things and useful things.

"Look at this? It's a poison potion." Mad Mann said.

"Yes. and over 22,000 gold. We need to increase our skills and level up here." Snowball said.

"Right. Let's head to a battle arena." Mad Mann said.

The two found one and went inside.

"Okay, check our things." Snowball said.

Name: Snowball.

Skill: Assassin.

Specials: Ice sword, Snow bullets.

Items: Nothing.

Name: Mad Mann.

Skill: Knight

Specials: Shield of Protection.

Items: Nothing.

"Looks like were good." Man Mann said.

"Yes we-"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

Who the heck was- Oh. He's not talking to us.

"What?" This was a different class. It was a Trickster Class.

Snowball rolled her eyes.

But as the Trickster walked up, the guy charged, and he vanished.

"Magic?!" Mad Mann shouted.

Yes magic. But that magic wasn't supposed to be in here. Teleport wasn't in the magic lists.

"What? How did you do that?" Snowball asked.

The Trickster turned to them.

"I used a jutsu." She said. It sounded like a girl but was a guy.

"What?" Mad Mann asked.

"I'm Archer. A Trickster class and specials are Ninja tricks." She explained.

"Okay, Robin Hood." Snowball said.

"Join us?" Mad Mann asked.

"What?" Both Archer and Snowball spoke.

"Join us. In our group. To defeat the bosses and beat the game." Mad Mann said.

"Um...no thanks." And Archer walked away.

"Rude." Mad Mann said.

"Let's get to practicing." Snowball said. "We have a lot of work to do."

Snowball and Mad Mann got to work.

Meanwhile...

"How much longer till everyone is in?"

"Not much. A lot have already entered the game."

"Good. Keep track. I can't let others know that this is a trial and not the real game." The boss said.

In another part of the game...

Frosty woke up in a cave.

"Wow. This is so real." He was happy.

"Oh. Hey man." Frosty turned, looked outside and just below him, was Baby-D.

"Hey. Baby-D! You and I made it in."

"Yes we did man. But were far from the town." He said.

Frosty looked out, they were REALLY far.

Was the spawn off whack?

"Then we batter get walking."

"That's okay. I have a flying way." Baby-D said.

"What are you?" Frosty asked.

"I'm a Lord of Magic. You?

"Warlock." He told him.

"Cool. We both have magic. This will be fun."

Hearing the announcements, again.

"Hey. Want to be in a team?" Baby-D asked.

"Sure." Frosty said.

They did some figuring out, then grouped together.

"There. And now, I think we can fly!" Baby-D said.

Frosty nodded. This would be fun.

**AN~And that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it so far. I'll try to make this a great story. And this is NOTHING like SAO. (Sword Art Online)**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Fall

**Sky Fall, a game played throughout the world. Elsa is bringing the game home for her and Anna to play, and meet new friends along the way. And dealing with the rebel Jack in their "Queen" group.**

**Gamer names**

**Elsa: Snowball**

**Jack: Frosty**

**Hiccup: Baby-D**

**Anna: Mad Mann**

**Kristoff: Icy-Rainy**

**Merida: Archer**

**Hans: Prince**

Frosty and Baby-D made it to the town and everyone was going crazy in one of the buildings.

"Is this a training building?" Baby-D asked.

Frosty shrugged. "Let's go inside and find out." He said.

The two walked in and found a icy queen fighting three players at once.

She was one kick butt girl.

Frosty as grinning wide seeing her fight like that.

"Frosty?" Baby-D tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea?"

Baby-D chuckled.

Soon the fight was over and she walked over to another girl.

"How does that look?"

"Great! You are so powerful now. Maybe we could go and find a few more people and then fight our first boss." Said the other girl.

"Excuse me." Baby-D spoke.

Both of them turned and Frosty was able to read their names.

Mad Mann and Snowball.

He chuckled to himself knowing who one of them where. And couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Snowball snapped.

"You are an awesome fighter!" Baby-D said suddenly.

"Thanks. Anything else?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Um..."

"Care to join forces to fight a boss?" Frosty asked.

Snowball stared him up and down. "No."

"Did someone say boss?" Said a new voice.

Both boys had a hand on their shoulders and a smiling doofus.

"Names, Prince. Are you planning on fighting the spider queen?" He asked.

"Spider-"

"-Queen?"

All four asked.

"Yes. Their is a spider queen for the first boss, then you move on to the dessert for the next one. And that's I think some storm twister thing." He spoke.

He knew already everything about the bosses?

"Have you seen them?" Frosty asked.

"No. I have heard that SOMEONE, has been running through this game, ALL on his own."

That was some guy or player then.

"There should be five bosses. It says four, but I did hear from a few merchants, that there is a secret one, right under this very TOWN!" He giggled.

"But you need a few things to get under there, and it's advised you have a FULL party too." He added.

frosty heard a scoff from Snowball.

"Come Mad Mann. We are heading to fight this...Spider queen. After we go and do a few missions and get supplies." She noted.

And the two girls were off.

Frosty couldn't help but sigh. He knew who she was. And she hadn't changed since he moved away.

"Frosty? Your staring again." Baby-D said to him.

Frosty shook his head. If you could blush in a game, he most certainly WAS.

"Let's go train a bit before heading to fight a spider. Which we'll need fire element things." Frosty said.

Baby-D chuckled, and followed him.

"I'm free too!" Prince shouted to both parties. But non responded.

Snowball and Mad Mann, were heading around and gathering information about the boss, and missions.

Mad Mann was able to complete one all on her own because Snowball didn't care for helping two lovers get together.

"Hey. It's Archer again." Mad Mann pointed.

Archer was in an inn going to rest possibly.

But Snowball pulled Mad Mann along and they saw her, dealing with gambling, and making more money, as well as trading with other players for all her items she got from her missions.

Including, a rare ruby jewel crown.

"Where could she have gotten that?" Snowball asked.

"That's found from the spider queen. She's a full on red spider with a crown made of rubies. It's crazy how this game is very realistic." Someone spoke.

Both girls nodded.

They rested, getting a drink, and slept for a while.

"This is great. How many more missions do we have?" Mad Mann asked.

"We have three more. But there should be a lot more we can do." Snowball said.

"Like what?"

"Like maybe, that finding Lili, cat thing." Snowball said.

"That's...That's um...A hard mission." Mad Mann said.

"How hard?"

"Level 10 hard." She told her.

Snowball nearly choked on her food she began to eat.

"Your kidding? I'm only just a five. And you are a four."

"I know. Do you think we should hold off? Or get another player in our team?" Mad Mann asked.

The mission was an important one. It was supposed to help them with the spider queen. Snowball sighed. "Guess we'll have to." And she hated it.

"We could just go back and train more." Mad Mann pointed to the arena.

"No. I'm done there. I've finished all their levels of training. You can, but I think I'll stick to the other missions. I'll be leveling up to six soon anyway." Yeah. In like another 20 missions.

"Okay. I'll help you." Mad Mann said.

"You should train."

"If I help you, I'll level up too, and then, I'll go finish my training before we head for the spider." She said.

Snowball smiled. "Well, let's see is one other person will be a part of our "Queen" team." Snowball said.

Mad Mann nodded and the two headed out again.

They walked around but no one wanted to team up at all.

"This will be hard. Let's finish the three missions we have, then come back here and ask around again." Mad Mann said.

Snowball nodded to it. She only hoped they would find someone who would team up with them.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, we have a problem." Said a worker.

"What is it?"

"We have a few players that...shouldn't be here."

"The limit is 100 copies. So, there should only be 100 people."

"There were sir, but um...we have 6, no, 11, wait no, 24! 28, others in here sir."

The boss man wasn't liking the sound of it. "Find them, and fix them OUT!"

"This CAN'T be undone." He finished.


End file.
